Vacation For Two
by CSIliveson
Summary: GSR Gil said the words Sara longed to hear. What more could a woman want? As they headed off on a new adventure in the Vegas hills. A rustic cabin built for two. Warning: Smut!
1. Chapter 1

**I Do**

Gil said the words Sara longed to hear. "I do." What more could a woman want?

After the celebration they were off to a cabin built for two. Dancing, Food and drink made them both want each other more then ever.  
Gil grabbed Sara by the arm, and they snuck out the back door. Ran over to his car and got in and drove the two hour drive up to a Cabin for two.  
Sara nudged her head next to Gil she whispered "I love you Gil Grissom" gently taking her hand in his " I love you Sara, Are you going to go by Grissom are not?" she was giggling,

"Does it matter Gil as long as we are together." after driving for awhile, she looked up to see a simple rustic cabin. He couldn't wait to get his new bride inside. Taking the key he opened the door, the room smelled musky. Let me open a window.

"How about a candle? That should help with the mood?" winking at Gil

"Ok I'll get the fire going, want a glass of wine?"

Sara "For two Mr. Grissom?"

Excitement filled the room. Even though they had made love before, this time it would be different. They would be making love as husband and wife. Laying on a blanket next to Gil opening the bottle of wine, pouring them both a glass, he softy spoke. "Let us toast to many years of....."

Sara couldn't help herself she'd wanted to make love far to long. Kissing Gil slowly at first, putting her tongue in his mouth. Surprised he pulled back, he wasn't used to Sara being the aggressor.

"Gil what's the matter, come here." She crabbed him close to her and kissed him passionately.

He looked deep into Sara's eyes, how beautiful she looked with the flickering light shinning on her face, it made her skin glow. How could any man in his right mind not want this woman.

Giving into temptation he let Sara have her way with him, afterwards they laid holding each other.  
In a husky voice Gil spoke four simple word " Let's stay here forever." Sara thought she was dreaming did Gil just say what she'd thought he said, could he really want to stay here?

"Gil go to sleep, think it's been a long night maybe all the wine has made you …"

"Sara let's not go back, let's stay here, or any wheres. Hell, you have always said you wanted a new life, why not now? We are starting a new journey as man and wife?"

" Is this." she quickly sat up and looked at him, could it be?

For so many years she'd longed for a new life, and now he wanted one too. Was she ready to give it all up and run away with her new found husband and why now?

She slowly bent down and grabbed Gil's face, kissed his lips softly, "My husband needs to go to sleep, I think all this pleasure has gone to your head." Sara giggles, Gil isn't laughing he really wants to leave his life and start a fresh one with his one true love.

"Sure we'll sleep on it. Come here you, I want to wrap you in my arms and never let you go."

He thought of all they had been through and now where he wanted them to go. He longed for peace, happiness, a joy he couldn't find no longer here in Vegas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day After**

Gil awoke early the next morning trying not to disturb Sara, he slowly loosened his grip on her and slid out from under the blanket. Walked over to the fireplace and re-lit the fire. As he finished he heard a noise, he went over to the front door and looked out the window.

That night it had snowed, not much only a light dusting, which glistened as the sun started to rise. He looked at the tree line and saw a baby doe, it's mother guiding it along the path back into the woods. Intrigued he kept watching as mother and child drifted off. Hearing Sara stir he turned around, he pasted a smile on his face.

"Good morning, how did you sleep my lovely bride?"

Sara yawned and smiled back at Gil "Rather peaceful you?"

He didn't answer right away, knowing it'd lead back to their conversation from last night. He longed for a new life, he also knew he didn't want to loss Sara.

Lying to her replied " Very well." Slowly walking over to her, as he knelled down he leaned in and kissed his wife softly on the lips, "I love you Sara Sidle, I will always love you no mater what."

Sara cocked her head and looked deep into Gil's deep blue eyes, she knew he'd been thinking about what he'd said last night. Not wanting to discuss it she quickly grabbed him, and kissed Gil passionately.  
Sara "How's that for a morning kiss, there's more where that came from. Hey Gil I'm famished what's for breakfast?" She smiled and kissed him again, quickly jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

His eyes watched her every move, her soft curves and firm long legs quickly moving. Gil longed to hold Sara and make her feel as he did, knew he'd better let it go.

"How about some toast and tea? I'll go get the kettle on." He walked into the small kitchen and pumped the pipes to get the water flowing. Found a kettle and lit the stove and put it on to boil. "Sara you coming? Sara…"

Sara was washing up in the bathroom, trying to think of the right words to say to Gil.

Thinking back, she'd left CSI and headed back to San Francisco to find herself, once she heard Warrick had been murdered she caught the first flight back to Vegas. It wasn't a easy time. Seeing Gil again she knew they could never be apart.

After back and forth they finally decided to do what felt right get married. Why not, other couples did it, why shouldn't they have happiness.

Splashing cold water on her face, she heard Gil open the bathroom door.

Gil "Sara did you hear me calling you? Everything okay?"

Sara " Sure why wouldn't it be? Didn't hear you calling me. Sorry baby, is breakfast ready?"

Trying to avoid his comment. Knowing deep in her heart he might just be right in them getting away, and starting a life together. Why shouldn't they be happy? What was keeping her from leaving Vegas, who or what matter except Gil. Trying to think positive, she finished drying herself off and walked out to the living room.

Over in the corner was a small table, Gil had sat out two plates and cups for tea and toast.

"Come on honey lets go eat, and have some warm tea." grabbing her by the waist he guided Sara to the table, and pulling out the chair she sat down.

"Thanks Mr. Grissom, don't mind if I do, am famished." she gave him a cocked smile as she leaned her head to one side, as if to ask him a question.

He hadn't noticed, as always he was in his own world, which Sara hoped had room for her.

Gently he grabbed her hand and helt it, she felt cold from the washing. He softly rubbed her fingers, reaching down with the other hand, he pulled out a box from his pocket.

Gil "Here this is for you, open it." Excited he watched her slim fingers grasp the box as she wrestled with opening it.

Surprised she gasp " Gil how did you know?" jumping up from the table Sara ran over to Gil and put her arms around his neck and kissed him every so softly on his lips. "Thank you, this means so much to me." A tear started to form, she tired to quickly wipe it away. He saw her gesture, Gil wanted to say something instead he gazed at his new bride.

Sara looked down holding what Gil had given to her , how could he have found my grandmothers locket. Gently she opened it inside was a picture of her grandmother and her grandfather on one side and on the other was a picture of her and Gil on their first date.

How she remembered they had a very quite dinner for two in a small restaurant. That was the start of their long relationship.

As she sat looking at her grandparents, how happy they were, how happy they made Sara feel, if for a little joy in her young life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Deep pleasure**

**Warning totally smutty update NC-17**

Gently Gil slide Sara's robe off her shoulders, as it glided to the floor his hand slide down, softly cupping her rosy breast.

"Sara look at me." he slowly let go of her breast as her face turned to look directly into his piercing blue eyes. Sara's heart raced, she felt her emotions getting the best of her. She could no longer help herself, it didn't matter they had unfinished issues. All that matter was him and her, here in this rustic cabin in the middle of no where.

Moving her body she slide her arms around his neck, and moved his towards her, he willingly accepted her invitation. They both kisses as if for the first time, passion rose. Her hand moved downward, gently caressing him she heard his moans for more.

He slide his arm down her back, gliding her to the floor. Slipping one hand on her breast the other slide between Sara's legs, his finger found it's way inside her.

Sara moan "Oh yes…..please…..don't stop." Gil moved deeper inside, taking his other hand twirling her nipple, bending down and gently sucking on one breast then the other, at the same time darting his finger in and out. Her body arched higher. Gil felt his penis growing as her insides tingled with delight. Her body almost reaching that climatic moment.

Gil barely spoke " Slow down, not yet." She knew what he meant, her body couldn't take anymore pleasure or so she thought.

Quickly he moved downward, with one finger still darting inside of her, his tongue gently sucking her clitoris. Sara moaned, as she heaved upward.

"Can you feel the pleasure." he muttered, all she could do was moan.

Harder he moved, as sweet starting to drip off of his forehead, his penis rose to full erecting. "Not yet, soon." he mumbled knowing she couldn't take much more. Sara was all moist below her juices tasted like candy to him, he'd done his job now it was time to close the deal.

One last trust inside of her he quickly moved his body on top of Sara, she slide her hand around his balls gently massaging. Neither could take it! Moving his harden penis inside of Sara. Both moaning, grabbing her buttock, they climaxed as one.

Gil thrust himself deeper, until Sara let out a yelp, screaming with passion.

"Oh God no more, please no more!"

one more thrust was all it took her body throbbed with excitement as his juices flowing deep inside.

Each laying limp, one last kiss as they drifted into a deep sleep.

**Giving In**

Gil awoke, looking at Sara sound asleep, her chest heaving up and down with each gently breath she took. How could he not want to please this woman? Why did he always say one thing and do another? These were question he needed to address, not now. Looking at this woman in front of him all he could think of how much he loved her.

Sara opened her eyes and smiled at Gil "Hey what time is it?" picking up his watch off a end table he looked at it, was 5 to 6:00 he told Sara.

"Are you hungry, what should we have for dinner?" Sara smiled, looked at Gil who was starting to get up. She reached her arm and gently grabbed him.

"Don't go not yet, lets just lay here next to each other for a little while longer. I want to remember how happy I feel with you this very moment." Gil laid down and took Sara in his arms. The strength of his grip made her feel comforted.

Neither spoke a word, Sara could feel Gil's chest pounding next to hers. She knew she had to be the first to speak.

"Gil?"

He brushed back a strand of hair and replied "Yes Sara?"

She hesitated as she thought through each word " You know how you." sighs "What I'm trying to say is why now? After all we've been through. Countless broken promises. Me leaving coming back, and now after we both committed to each other do you want to leave your job and Vegas? Why Gilbert?"

Looking at him she knew he had no answer. "why can't we stay for a while longer, why?"

Again nothing he leaned forward gently kissed Sara " Time for a change Sara Sidle, you ask why, I don't know why. All I know is I have you and never want to loss you again. Why not leave our family, friends and move elsewhere, why not start a life together. Get a fresh start, Sara don't you see I'm not happy with my job. I want to teach again, I am not a leader, never have been and I never will be."

Sara looked at Gil, started to say something and he stopped her. " No Sara I'm not the man you think I am, may seem strong on the outside, inside am weak. Not weak like unknowing, weak in my leadership, weak as a CSI. I no longer have the desire, my longing is to teach others what I know best. Is it so much to ask, follow you passion?" feeling he was right she tried not to say a word until she knew he was done. She'd done the same thing left the team left everyone she loved, all because she hated her job. How could she tell her husband he couldn't go, after all she'd left.

Sara smiled and kissed Gil

"If you feel you are following your heart Mr Grissom, then we need to let you. I know what I said before, I also know I love you and don't ever want to loose you. Not ever." Slowly Sara got up and walked towards the bathroom, she didn't want Gil to see her crying. Why couldn't she accept what he'd accepted from her. Why couldn't she feel open and whole hearted. Maybe because she'd finally come back to Vegas only to leave again. She knew she loved Gil more then life itself and she'd follow him as a wife followed their lover, friend and husband.

"Sara look at me" Sara turned around and Gil was standing next to her.

Slowly he put his arms around her, kissing her as he'd longed for her touch. Stopping for a moment " I love you Sara and will always love you, let's form a new life together you and I. Please for me and for you? I'll make you happy."

" No Gil, only I can make me happy, you can help, but I must be the one to bring the joy out. Isn't that what you always told me? Happiness comes from within? I told you we can go. First let's finish our last night here together and head home tomorrow."

**_More to come had to revise last few chapters due to change in show, would love to hear more replies please_**

**_Thank you for reading  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry such a short update haven't felt good and life has been moving way to fast._

**_Chapter 4_**

**Changing**

Remorse Gil felt deep inside, how could he? Looking at his wife he had to ask, was it worth the conflict? Uprooting them both when one was happy the other wasn't. Why couldn't they reach a happy medium.

Why did they have to play these games.

He'd let her go, get her cry out and after they ate, try once more to convince Sara that she wanted this change as much as he longed for.

Watching her gently closing the door he started to get dinner ready.  
Simple salad, stuffed eggplant. Moving around the small kitchen Gil thought of what he wanted to say to Sara.

Convincing her when it dawned on him where they both could move to and find happiness.

As he muttered around finishing up, he set the table and lite one single candle, he could hear whimpers coming from the bathroom.  
**  
"Should I go to her or let her be?"**

**_ More to come if you want it. Would love for a few more replies._**

Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Always Wins**

Knocking on the bathroom door "Sara open up, Sara please open the door! I have something to tell you." She wiped her eyes and slowly opened the door.

He looked at Sara and felt a change of heart, he felt a warmth come over him. What did it matter where they lived as long as he was with her. Putting his arms around her shoulders, he brought her towards him. As they kissed he could fill Sara relaxing beneath his grip.

What seemed like eternity, Gil was the first to release his lips. He looked deep into her dark brown eyes.

"My love come sit." they walked arm and arm and sat on the small couch.

Gil took a deep breath in as he spoke "Sara my love whatever you want, I'll be happy with. Let's stay here in Vegas or San Francesco, wherever you want to go I'll follow you."

Sara looked puzzled "But….."

Gil put his finger to her lips. "No it is I who has been selfish, only wanting what I want. Not listening to my one true love. Lets go to bed, and in the morning we'll pack our bags and head back home."

Trying to tilt her head up to see what she was thinking, she whispers "But, I thought you wanted to move. I don't understand? What changed?" not waiting for his reply she spoke again. "If you are sure?"

Gil " Yes I know more than anything I am sure. When I said the words "I do" I meant it. I do, want to stay here in Vegas with you." they kissed again, and deep inside Sara wasn't quite convince Gil wanted to truly stay. A idea came to her. Slowly pulling away from his kiss, she looked at him.

"I have a plan that might make us both happy." looking at her, he knew that look all to well. "Okay Sara what is your plan?"

Choosing the right words, she slowly laid out to Gil what they could do to make them both happy.

"You always wanted to do research, and I have always wanted to save the environment, correct?" Sara didn't wait for a reply, she kept going " I had a offer to go to Costa Rica a year ago, at that time I wasn't ready and turned them down. They told me the offer was always available, and they have a small research facility that you and I both would enjoy. All I have to do when we get back into town is make one phone call, and we are on our way. So Gil what do you think? You could still teach and do whatever you choose to and this would solve both our issues. Guess moving on isn't so bad, is it? "

He couldn't utter a word, he stared at his wife speechless. Sara looked at her husband, he looked concerned, she couldn't understand why this confused him.

"Gil this is exactly what you wanted, to leave, and know that I'm game, why aren't you? Say something please!?"

"A, well, it's rather a shocker my love, my answer is…………"

**So do you want the ending, the finial chapter or not? Needs replies please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fair Well**

_"My answer is Yes!_ If you are sure this is what you want to do? God yes lets leave as soon as we can. Are you sure Sara Sidle? I don't want you looking back 10 or 20 years from now with regrets."

Still shocked by her words, Gil could only stare in disbelief at his lovely bride.

Taking her into his arms, he kiss her hair, moving his way down to her lips. As they their eyes met she whispered "no regrets Mr Grissom." that's all it took, he couldn't help himself. Grabbing Sara and bringing her to the floor he gently undressed his wife and made love to her.

Several Months Later

Moving day had come, seemed like forever. Packing of boxes, getting everything in order. Some went to storage, some they gave to different friends.

Catherine and Nick were helping load the last of the boxes, when Sara walked over and ask Catherine if her and Nick could come sit down and chat for a moment with her and Gil.

"Sure" Catherine said.

"Catherine you are in charge now, take care of each member, and try not to be to hard on them."

Catherine smiled as she tried to hold back a tear. "Sure Gilbert I'll treat them as my own children."

They all laughed, Gil turned to Nick, as he started to speak Hank jumped up. Nick gave him a pet. "Sit Hank." Hank sat with his head propped on Nicks lap. "Yeah about Hank." looking at Nick "Could you do me a favor Nick?" he paused and kept speaking " I know you may not want him, I wouldn't trust Hank with any one other then you. Could you take him? It won't be forever."

Nick piped up "Hell yah! I'll take Hank." petting the dog. Grissom looked at Sara "You thought it'd be hard." He smiled and kissed his wife.

Nick and Catherine blushed at how passionate Sara and Gil's kiss became. Catherine nudged Nick as he cleared his throat.

Gil and Sara smiled at each other. "Sorry guys you know how it is?"

Catherine laughed " Oh sure, I know how it feels to love, or be in love like you two are. No Sara I don't, and it's okay cause maybe someday I'll get as lucky as you two are."

Laughing, they got up and heading to the car. Sara and Gil gave Hank a hug as they got into the car, Hank let out a bark and ran over to Nick.

Sara spoke " He'll be just fine and so will we, won't we my love?" Gil smiled as he looked at his wife, yes Mrs Grissom, Hank will be fine. You ready my love?"

Sara looked around and waved to Nick and Catherine "Yes I am ready for a new chapter in our life. Shall we go Mr Grissom?" The smiled at each other and said their goodbyes. Waves and tears all around as they drove off to the airport into their next chapter of Mr and Mrs Grissom new adventures.****

Might add one more chapter, not sure yet? If not this might be the end. Thank you for all your kind replies and hope you enjoyed reading this fan fic, as much as I enjoyed writing it.  



End file.
